Talk:Homewrecker/Quotes/@comment-2095173-20170101073626
Early version: approaches a house with rain and storm clouds above it *'Timmy:' Yep, this is Vicky's house alright. rings the doorbell, a funeral jingle plays and Vicky answers the door with Doidle *'Vicky:' Glad you made it, nasal strip. *'Doidle:' at Timmy *'Vicky:' Aww, Doidle remembers you! fire hydrant cap on Timmy's head *'Vicky's best friend:' Yeah! That's my best friend! I love to see you do your evil things to hell with children's lives, Vicky. *'Vicky:' Thanks, gal! I would give the chores to Timmy to learn the lesson. *'Timmy:' a dress Wow, Cosmo and Dad are right! This is comfortable! *'Vicky:' long list in his hands Get busy, missy. My parents are out for dinner tonight, and I promised them that when they get home, this place will look 100% different. *'Timmy:' Oh, it will. *'Cosmo:' Or will it? *'Doidle:' Grrrr! *'Timmmy:' AAAAH! Wanda, Get rid of him! *'Wanda:' Here, Doidle. another Timmy doll! *'Timmy doll:' My parents are nitwits! Nitwits! *'Doidle:' tail happily and runs off with Timmy doll and goes outside *'Timmy:' Shh! You're hearing this? Vicky and her best friend to sleep *'Vicky's best friend:' Vicky, we better go get some sleep until the loser Timmy's parents get here. *'Vicky:' Okay! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! *'Timmy:' That's too bad, someone should teach her to have respect, I have a plan to incriminate Vicky, and it will be me! placed a phone next to the sleeping Vicky's friend's ear and speaks through the other line *'Timmy': Hello? Calling Vicky's friend? Hello? girl? Am I getting through to you, best friend? They're saying you trust your best friend with that money bag. Heh-heh. Don't make me laugh. best friend awakens and looks around, then shrugs and goes back to sleep *'Timmy': through phone Hey girl! Look at Vicky laying over there, pretending she's asleep. And all the time, she's thinking, getting ideas. best friend awakens again, goes over to the sleeping best friend Vicky and slaps her in the face, startling her awake *'Vicky's best friend:' That'll teach ya to get any ideas. *'Vicky:' But my friend, you know I don't get any ideas. *'Vicky's best friend:' Well, see that you don't. *takes an knife and puts it in sleeping Vicky's hands and placed a phone next to the sleeping Vicky's best friend's ear and speaks through the other line again *'Timmy': Calling Vicky's best friend? You will not be deceived by it, are you? They do not call it a butcher at all. She's waiting for you to sleep for later... She cuts off your head! *best friend awakens again, goes over to the sleeping friend Vicky with a knife, she gets the knife and cuts off awaking Vicky *'Vicky's best friend:' Your dirty plan doesn't work! It doesn't? *'Vicky:' shame That's my best friend always killing of shame! *best friend sleeps again, Vicky thinks something is wrong here. *'Vicky:' serious It's something wrong is happening here, I'm going crazy! sleeps again *'Timmy:' I want a screw, please. and Wanda uses their wands, and a screw appears on Timmy's hands, Timmy unscrews the light, then as Vicky screams is about to screw in the light again, it falls on Vicky's best friend *'Vicky's best friend:' angrilly Vicky! Come here! *'Vicky:' But, but, but, I... best friend kicks Vicky up in the air four times *'Vicky's best friend:' angrilly Maybe, that'll teach ya's. Now get back on that couch and go to sleep. *'Vicky:' Okay. and her best friend go back to sleep, Timmy appears to not awake them *'Timmy:' I wish an explosive cigar and Wanda uses their wands, and a explosive cigar appears on Timmy's hands, Timmy puts the explosive cigar on Vicky's friend's mouth then he sneaks up behind the couch where Vicky is sleeping *'Timmy:' Vicky's best friend Hey, Vicky, c'mere. Gimme a light. *'Vicky:' Okay, my best friend. Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me no more. list the explosive cigar, then it explodes on Vicky's best friendBOOOOM!!!! *'Vicky:' Aw, now you're mad at me again! But, but... friend beats up Vicky, ties her arms and legs, and throws her into her room *'Vicky's best friend:' angrilly NO MORE TRICKS! Now get in the your room. NOW GO TO SLEEP! hits Vicky with a baseball bat and leaves *'Timmy:' laughing She fell in my old cigar trick! And now, time for a new plan, guys! *'Wanda:' Uh, sport? When Vicky sees this, she's going to kill you! *'Timmy:' Relax, Wanda! I have a better idea to hell with Vicky's best friend more yet. I want a saw! and Wanda uses their wands, and a saw appears on Timmy's hands. Timmy saws a circle around Vicky's best friend's chair with a saw which it falls into with Vicky's best friend, causing more anger, then Timmy slips the saw into Vicky's hands. Vicky's best friend enters the Vicky's room *'Vicky's best friend:' I don't know how you is done it, BUT I KNOW YOU IS DONE IT! beats up Vicky and leaves *'Timmy:' laughing You see! I told you this is so much fun! Now I want a pair of skates guys! and Wanda uses their wands, and a pair of skates appears on Timmy's hands. Timmy puts the pair of skates on Vicky's feet and gets a magnet and begins to control Vicky's feet at the living room and she screams *'Vicky:' TWERP!!!!! When I get up there, you are going DOWN! controls Vicky's feet with a magnet, Vicky's grandma awakes with Vicky in the skates on her feet. *'Vicky's best friend:' Vicky! Put down that skates! *'Vicky:' But, I Can't! accidentally run over to her best friend to the kitchen destroying the wall *'Vicky's best friend:' So you want to get rid of me? best friend punches Vicky to the living room also destroying the wall, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again *'Vicky's best friend:' angry Why You?! best friend punches Vicky to the living room again, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again *'Vicky's best friend:' angry Why You?! best friend punches Vicky to the living room again, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again, Vicky's best friend punches Vicky to the living room again, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again, Vicky's best friend punches Vicky to the living room again, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again, Vicky's best friend punches Vicky to the living room again, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again, Vicky's best friend punches Vicky to the living room again, Timmy pushes the magnet again with Vicky run over to her best friend again *'Timmy:' to the window Oh my! My parents are coming! I wish this house was spotless! (Magic rushes through the house and reverses the damage Timmy caused with Vicky and her best friend) *'Vicky and her best friend:' Oh! What happened? The house is cleaned! *'Mr. Turner:' Timmy did this? I don't see anything! *'Mrs. Turner:' Wow, you've cured Timmy's bad seediness! I guess we won't need your 24/7 off site babysitting service after all! Vicky's money Which means you won't be needing this! *'Vicky:' What!? NO! My money! out window and notices her commercial sponsors driving off My other money! COME BACK! them down the street *'Vicky's best friend:' VICKY!! COME BACK HERE!! You'll be sorry for it!! her down the street *'Mr. Turner:' Your bad seed phase may be over, son. But you're still in trouble! *'Timmy:' I am? *'Mr. Turner:' Yes! Only a nitwit would wear those shoes with that dress! *'Timmy:' Oh! Great! I only needed this! *'Wanda:' Wow, that was close! *'Cosmo:' Yeah, but I have the feeling we forgot something. Or did we? *'Wanda:' Did we? *'Vicky's best friend:' How did you try to mess up the Turner's house to incriminate Timmy? *'Vicky:' But friend, I, I, I can explain! friend cannot believe Vicky's explanation and begins to hit her in the end.